


[Podfic] Terms of Endearment

by AerPods (Aer)



Series: [Podfic] All Caps [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationships, Drunk Dialing, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 59:32, mp3, m4a, streaming formatsHe’s pretty sure whatever’s telling him he shouldn’t let his boyfriend call him diminutive nicknames sounds exactly like the voice that tells him he shouldn’t have aboyfriendto begin with – too risky, too irresponsible, and he didn’t work his whole life to get to the NHL just to throw it all away because he saw a dick he liked and then caught feelings or whatever.It’s the same voice that says even if heisdumb enough to try to have a boyfriend in the NHL, said boyfriend definitely shouldn’t be a teammate, much less a possibly-straight teammate, much less TomfuckingWilson, of all fucking people, like how goddamn stupid is he, anyway?Incidentally, that voice has a thick Alabama accent and sounds suspiciously like Nic’s 6th grade Boy Scout Master who once called Nicprincesswhen he balked at baiting his own hook.So, like.Fuckthat voice, basically.





	[Podfic] Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terms of Endearment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733080) by [makeit_takeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeit_takeit/pseuds/makeit_takeit). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181938496@N03/48326078996/in/dateposted-public/)

[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yyxOE6M8y_dD_sh6l8h3Neeg-2vgAXNQ/view?usp=drivesdk)

[m4a format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C5VxZuuWUqgperpWa7Sa4fUgDjHBjCNo/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Reader’s Note:** If you enjoyed the podfic, please leave a comment here, and if you liked the fic, please go tell makeit_takeit! Thank you so much to makeit_takeit for continuing to allow me to record their fantastic series, and I hope you all like it as much as I do!


End file.
